CP-99,219 a new antibiotic related to fluoroquinolones such as ciprofloxacin, norfloxacin and oflozacin is eliminated primarily by the liver. Preclinical data suggest CP-99,219 may be useful in treating bacterial peritonitis, a common complication of liver disease. It is of interest to compare the safety, toleration & pharmacokinetics of the drug in patients with liver disease & healthy subjects. In this study, single & multiple dose pharmacokinetics & plasma protein binding will be compared in cirrhotics & age, sex & weight-matched healthy subjects.